Forum:Monster fact requests
Here is a bunch of monster facts It seems like no one wants to learn anything about monsters Warboss95 21:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Monsters not from PJO books Erochus Sapian (Minotaur) Theres the big king of minotaurs that Percy fights then there are smaller ones that inhabit the world. The are not as big as Beef head but are just as dangerous. They prefer to use axes and to hunt in packs of about 15 often lead by a bull. Orc Orcs are brutal creatures capible of leveling nations. Their fighting stlye is merciless and unending. They live for battle and the thrill of the charge. Few creatures are capible of defeting an orc head on. With huge bodies, massive arms coupled with strong bones, thick skin and huge jaws armed with foot-long tusks, they are incredibly dangrous even unarmed. Thats not even the bad part, their minds are hardwired for battle when they come into this world they already have the basics of survival and war plugged in. They live in tribes scattered throughout the wolrd often fighting each other. Each tribe is lead by a warboss the biggest and strongest orc in the tribe. An orc is war in a creature and no matter how many you kill their all always more left. They now hidding behind the mist waiting and ploting for the time when a young orc boss named Ragnar will rise and and the world will end in fire and slaughter. LemonFairy: if you cant agree with this than i give up and you have taken the one thing that was mine Goblin Goblins are smart greedy little creatures. They are often bullied by there bigger orc cosins. They formed an underground under the rocky mountains to trade and work with others sence then goblins are more respected than before and have gathered much wealth as a species. Valkryie Valkryies are the virgin female servents of Odin. They choose which heroes go to the greek underworld or Valhalla where they battle all day and party all night (A/N: best deal ever) 'so they can prepare for Ragnarok. Off the battlefeild they are said to be beautiful and graceful on the battlefeild they are heartless killers who slay all enemies, which gives them the name sprirtes of the slaughter or angles of death. The first sign of the second titan war was that many Valkyries were hunted and slain by the titans. So many heroes could not be sent to Valhalla. Dwarf Dwarves are small proud strudy creatures built for underground life. The are skilled fighters and weapon builders. There has been an eternal feud between cyclopes and dwarves to see who is better in the forge, its hard to say while cyclpoes are built for life in fire they are not as skilled as dwarves. Dwarves live in deep holds throughout every mountian range. They are an ancient race who respect three things age, wealth and oaths. When a dwarf makes a promise they keep it for all eternity. When they die they become a peice of treasure or a weapon, a bit like Satyrs. Dwraves are loyal friend as long as you treat them with respect. Elf Elves are one of the oldest races on the planet. Their thin and gracful but very strong. They prefer to keep to themselves so there is not very much know about them. In my opinon elves are an arrogant race they think that they are divine and perfect. They are skilled magicians due to the fact that they are the first race to be tought magic from Hecate. Orcs call elves pointy-ears and sissies. 'Werewolves/wolfmen/Lycans There are three species of half-man half-wolf monsters. The 3 species have alot in common they all fight aganist both humans and vampires, when killed they retune to human form and all are incredibly dangerous. The diffences are location, apperance and how a person becomes one. Werewolves The biggest difference between werewolves and the other species are werewolves are from north america. They are humans who have gained the wolf gene from their ancestors. The transformation happens from incredible amounts of anger or when the person chooses to change. The tranformation is lightning fast and painless unlike that of the wolfmen. Werewolves look just like wolves but are the size of bears. They are organized into packs lead by an alpha other memebers of the pack are telepathicly bound to the alpha's rules. The often hunt rouge vampires who kill humans. As shown in the Twilight series it is possible for vampires and werewolves to make an uneasy truce. Jacob is way batter than Edward bloody vampire! Yes i saw the bloody movie. Wolfmen wolfmen originate from England and Scotland but can be found throughout the planet. A person becoms a wolfman from a bite of another wolfman. After that every full moon the person becomes a mindless monster whos only thoughts are killing and eating everythign and anyone in there path. The transformation is said to be painful and slow. The problem with wolfmen is even in human form the are immortla and can take any kind of punishment. The only way to kill one is with silver not just a bullet but any weapon with silver burns a wolfman. Wolfmen dont fight vampires the just tourment humans Lycans Lycans are seperate into subspeices i forget the name of each but the diffrence is that one can control the trasnformation and one is forever a monster. Lycans are the main enemy of vampires. They pass on the lycan gene by biting like wolfmen. The transformation is faster than wolfmen and not as fast as werewolves but dosent cause pain. They cause of the seperation of lycans is that the first lycans were stuck in monster form forever until death. After about a hundred years they gained the ability to change back and forth on command. But the serpressed gene also evolved into a diease called Alexanders Plague. If a lycan that caught it the next time in changed it would reman a mindless monster forever. My Theories on Monsters Vampires vs Werewolves/Lycans The fight between vampires and Lycans originates from the first lycan: Willum and the second vampire: Marcus. They were brothers and being the first lycan caused Willum to go on a rampage turning many people into lycans who were used as slaves by the third ever vampire: Viktor. After the capture of Willum, Viktor locked him up and Marcus enraged went into hibernation, This only sparked the hatred between the two monsters. A century later (when lycans who had nopt caut Alexanders Plague could change forms) Viktors daughter Sonya fell in love with a Lycan. When the young lycan senced that she was about to be ambushed he broke off is magical chains which kept him from changing and he saved her. Even though he saved Sonya he still broke a rule and was locked up with the help of Sonya he got loose and saved a few lycan slaves. He began gathering an army, but Sopnya was now a prisoner and he wanted to rescue her. He was caut and when Viktor found out that Sonya was pregnant with the lycans child he killed her. The Lycan got out and attacked the vampire fortress with his army of both Lycans and Alexander Lycans. He fought Viktor almost killing him but he got away and that sparked the war between Lycans and vampires. Yes, i just recaped the second and third Underworld movies. If you have seen the movies you would understand more. Their good movies. Other info at... http://www.warhammeronline.com/armiesofWAR/index.php http://www.warhammeronline.com/warstories/index.php The Twilight Series book and movie The underworld movie series Not Lord of The Rings